Wake me up
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Join Yugi,Joey, Malik and Ryou as they struggle to wake up their lovers through silly antics. yyy RB MM JS


**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. There!**

**Warning: Yaoi (There you're warned no flames bout it, I'll just call you stupid for not understanding what a warning is.) Rated T for safety.**

Anyway I'm tired of angst , every time. So I'm doing fluff. Pls read! You must have read about this a thousand times but I'm now telling you this is my first yu-gi-oh fic, Thank You.

------------------------------

1. Ice cold water (Bronzeshipping) Malik's happy. Marik's wet.

The alarm clock rang above their heads annoyingly. Malik reached up to push the button down but instead hit thin air. He tried again this time his elbows propped him up and finally the insistent ringing shut off. He nudged his darker half, trying to wake him up.

"Marik, wake up.." He trailed off as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up so he wouldn't fall off to sleep again.

He started shaking his sleeping yami. But instead an arm went up to block the shaking.

"Marik, not now. Have..to go..school..hmm" He said groggily. He heard his yami murmur something to the pillow.

"What?" He tried kicking his yami off the bed to get an answer which he succeeded in.

"In ancient times they had torture chambers, now they have schools."

He whined and snuggled the pillow that he pulled down with him. Malik rolled his eyes at his yami's whining.

"Stop whining!"

" Get up. Go get ready." He tried pulling Marik's legs to drag him to the bathroom. But Marik grabbed the bedpost. So instead of only Marik, the bed too was dragged along. Malik then continued but since it was heavier with two objects to drag, the situation was still the same. Marik on the floor refusing to get up and Malik trying to get him up. Just in a different way.

But he did not give up he was already late for four times because of his lazy yami. And if he ended up late once more, he'll be suspended. So he tried pushing his legs on the ground as a leverage but Marik was stronger and held tighter.

" Malik, don't want. Let go." Marik muttered, his words jumbled up wtih his grogginess.

His hikari proceeded to sigh and let go, none too gently.

"Ouch!" Marik started whining about hikaris' are not really hikaris and something about demons in disguise. Malik felt a vein throbbing on his head and he clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to hit his troublesome yami.

"Get up! You're going to be late._ I'll be late too..."_

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Marik said without looking at his hikari.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You don't have a mother!"

"Doesn't matter, You'll still act like one."

"Does that mean you do your own mother?" A pillow smacked Malik's face.

"I don't do my own mother. I do you." Malik grabbed the pillow,his face red with a mixture of embarassment and anger and smacked Marik's face knocking him back to the floor.

"Do too." The pillow fight started. Ocassionally a lamp came flying, courtesy of Malik of course.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Marik sat up properly after the last knock and crossed his arms.

"Do no-" He was cut off by Malik.

"You're childish."

"I know you are but what am I?" Marik blew a raspberry.

"Childish." Malik said promptly. Marik pouted.

"Fine. I admit defeat!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"Get up then!" Marik laid back down on the floor and held onto the pillow.

"Don't wana." He replied childishly.

"Get up. Or I'll strip you and leave you to the bare cold." He had noted that it was currently raining heavily and even the warm nightwear he was wearing left him cold.

He heard his yami murmur something to the pillow.

"What?"

"Is it a threat or a promise?" Malik felt a blush creeping up his face.

BOINK!

A lamp bounced of the dark's head. A huge bump emerged.

"HIKARI!"

"GET UP! YAMI! NOW!" Malik's temper burst.

"But the pillow's sooo comfy." To make his point he continue to cuddle the pillow.

BOINK!

Another lamp came flying.

"HIKARI!"

"How? How could you?" Marik turned around to see his hikari sniffling softly. He instantly regretted shouting at his lover, he knew he shouldn't have done that after the trouble he gave Malik. He sighed.

"Malik."

BOINK!

Another lamp bounced off making an even bigger lump than the two previous one but this time it was on the forehead . Marik was knocked backwards onto the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK A PILLOW'S MORE COMFY THAN ME!"

Malik ran off and shut their bedroom door.

Marik stared at the the closed door as he nursed his bumps. _He's angry at me because of a pillow? _Marik thought it was ridiculous.His hikari did look sad though. _But damn where does he get all those lamps. _But he knew Malik was sad.

Really, really sad.

_I'll make it up to him tonight. Yeah. Tonight..._

He went off and dreamt of what he was going to do tonight. Which were not too innocent. He was then broke out of his thoughts as someone entered the room.

"WAAAAAAAHH HIKARI!!"

Malik smirked at his soaking and shivering yami as he held the empty bucket to his side.

"Felt like a swim, Yami?" Malik couldn't help but feel victorious as he walked to the door ignoring all of Marik's curses.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

BOINK!

Instead of a lamp , a bucket had found its way and bounced of the dark's head which knocked the yami unconscious.

Malik felt another smirk tugging at his lips as he closed the door behind him.

"Never mess with a hikari."

-----------------------------------

2. Happy , Unhappy chibi. (Tendershipping) Bakura hugs. Ryou cheats.

"Ryou! Time to wake up." His father knocked the bedroom door. Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes. He nodded at the closed door. His father sensed that his Ryou had woken up walked away, leaving Ryou to wake his yami up. On the other side of the room the normal noisy yami was sleeping peacefully.

Ryo got up off his bed and tried to wake up his yami. He nudged his yami to wake him up but to no use as he yami slept on. Ryou then slightly irritated started to pinch his yami. Bakura then cracked an eye open.

"What do you want?"

"School." One word. Their normal conversation was like that unless they were arguing. Bakura turned away and faced the other side.

"Don't want." Ryou walked to the other side of the bed and faced his yami. Once again he tried to wake his yami up.

"Ba ku ra.." Bakura turned the other side determined not to wake up.

Ryou stomped his feet irritatibly. He walked to the other side again.

"Ba ku ra.." This time he tried slapping his yami face which the yami tried batting away.

"Stop."

"Wake up."

"Don't want."

"Now." Their one or two word conversation could have gone forever if Bakura wasn't annoyed and pulled Ryou down to the bed with him.

Ryou pouted cutely at Bakura but Bakura made a point to look away whenever he did that. Ryou tried to get out of the tight grip Bakura had on him.

"Ba ku ra." This time Ryou nibbled his lower lip as cutely and innocently as possible. Bakura's eyebrow twitched, he knew he couldn't resist Ryou any longer so he threw the blanket off him and walked towards the door.

"Fine!" He kept walking leaving Ryou on the bed, muttering about sneaky hikaris and cute faces and something 'bout punishment tonight.

"Bakura..?" Bakura turned around his hands off the doorknob.

"That's the closet." Bakura smirked and winked at Ryou.

"You've noticed." Bakura went inside and locked it.

Ryou still confused walked over to the closet only to hear a soft snore.

"BAKURA!!!!" Ryou screamed as he banged the closet door over and over again.

-----------------------------------

3. Crying chibi. Seto's angry. Joey's wondering?

Joey groaned inwardly as he felt the arms around his waist loosen as he tried to get up. He looked down at his lover who was snuggling into his waist. Who knew the CEO of Kaiba corp would like to snuggle?

"Kaiba, wake up. School time." Joey grinned as Kaiba snuggled more but he still shook his head. He tried to get up off the bed but Kaiba had his plam flat on Joey's chest pulling him back down into a tight embrace.

"Kaiba." Said person was currently snuggling his pup's back.

"Mutt, sleep now." Joey chuckled, even half-conscious Kaiba still could order people around. Joey turned around so he faced Kaiba and he brushed a bang out of Kaiba's face.

"My Kaiba." As he leaned down to kiss Kaiba's cheek. He smiled as he saw his stoic lover give a smile of his own.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Joey, Kaiba, you'll be late." The door creaked open to reveal Mokuba in his cute pyjamas rubbing his eyes cutely.

"_again.."_ Joey groaned.

"I know. But Kaiba.." Mokuba look down at his naked brother and cocked an eyebrow.

"Big brother wake up." Kaiba looked at his younger brother and shrugged.

"School, Kaiba. Wake up!"

"Schools are for fools." Kaiba muttered into the pillow. Joey was surprised, Seto Kaiba, The Seto Kaiba, making fun of schools. Joey let his hands fall on Kaiba's forehead.

"I'm. Not. Sick." Kaiba scrunched his face, annoyed.

Joey then started nudging his lover who obviously not wanting to get up. Joey pouted and looked at Mokuba for help.

Mokuba crossed his arms, nose in the air.

"I told you I'm not helping, the last time was yesterday. Remember?" Joey pouted, giving Mokuba his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok! Ok! Stop it!" Mokuba blushed as he walked nearer to the two naked lovers. Joey smiled cheeklily. No Kaiba could resist him.

"Hey Big Brother." Kaiba hearing his younger brother's voice , acknowledged him.

"Yes?"

"I saw Joey hang out loads of time with this guy called Haruno." Joey cocked an eyebrow. _Mr Haruno?_

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched and he threw the blanket off of him, which covered instantly covered Joey's body as he walked out the bedroom.

Joey dazed stared at Kaiba's retreating back.

"Is Kaiba jealous of the icecream man?" Joey asked Mokuba, Mokuba nodded and smirked as he saw Kaiba's body tense just right in front of the bedroom door. Kaiba turned around his eyebrow twitching.

"Ice-cream-man?" He said his tone tense with each word.

Both Joey and Mokuba nodded.

Kaiba stomped back to the bed and Joey found himself hanging over Kaiba's naked shoulder.

"Ka-Kaiba?" Joey tried banging but it didn't work so he instead pouted.

"Big Brother, where you going with Joey?" Mokuba looked at his older brother and Joey's naked form and cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Shower, bye." Mokuba waved goodbye happily back at his older brother, a camera in his hand.

With his back turned Kaiba could not see the his younger brother, the glint in his mischevious eyes.

"Blackmail." He tapped the camera on his hand softly, a smirk on his face.

-------------------------------

4. Sleepy chibi (Puzzleshipping) Yugi's sneaky. Yami's scared.

"Yugi..." Mr Motou knocked the door gently, then opened it. "Yugi.." He continued, hoping Yugi would hear it. He saw Yugi on the bed sitting up, yawning and stretching before rubbing his eyes softly with his small fists. He looked up at his grandfather sleepily.

Then he proceeded to fall back to sleep. The grandfather then started rubbing his nose and forehead. Yugi was not a morning person and Yami wasn't either. He knew he couldn't wake Yami first, he needed Yugi to do that. Only Yugi could wake Yami up without having Yami curse various things in ancient egyptian language.

"Yugi wake up already. You have to wake Yami up." He started shaking the small Yugi softly.

Yugi then decided to get up and walked out of the room He was slumping cutely as he looked back at his grandfather who was still in the room, confused. He then pointed to Yami's room as though asking he's grandfather if that was right. Mr Motou , confused, only nodded and follow Yugi.

Upon entering the room, Yugi walked over to Yami's bed, opened the blankets and snuggled in.

The old man could only sigh and massage his nose. _"Yugi..."_ He whispered desperately.

He went over and shook Yugi gently once more. Yugi cracked a sleepy eye open and looked at his grandfather while pouting.

"Wake Yami up, Yug." Yugi rubbed his eyes with his petite fists cutely before nudging Yami gently. Yami groaned but did not wake up.

Yugi looked at his grandfather once again wondering if he should give up. " Go on, Yug." The old man silently encouraged him.

Yugi nodded half-asleep and bent down and whisper something into Yami's ear. Mr Mutou eyes went wide as Yami cursed in egyptian language. Whatever Yugi had done made Yami curse for the first time because of his aibou.

He stood there petrified as Yami began to mumble incoherent things as he passed the old man. When he looked back at Yugi, Yugi was curiously looking at him before falling back to sleep.

"Yugi.." He moaned.

------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Yugi giggled as he looked through his locker for his books, he was only half-heartedly listening to what his yami was grumbling about beside him.

"Hey." Yugi turned as he shut his locker to face Malik and Marik. He smiled at both Malik and Marik and laughed when Malik let out a shock face as he finally saw Yami behind him.

"How did you get him to wake up? I heard it was near to impossible." Looking at Marik grumbling he too let out a giggle.

"Waking a yami , I mean." Yugi opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off, seeing two other couples walking towards them.

"Yo." It was Bakura this time. Ryou was at his side furious about something. Bakura pouted at his small hikari.

"You can't still be angry." Joey who just entered into the conversation was more calm now seeing that he had walked in with a beet red face.

"Angry 'bout what?" Joey asked very curious probably to pick up for Kaiba's lack of interest.

Bakura smiled mischeviously enjoying every bit of Ryou's misery. He was not sadistic but he allowed to enjoy once in awhile wasn't he?

"He couldn't wake me up fully." Bakura gave a triumphant smirk as he crossed his arms, his nose in the air. Ryou groaned inwardly, a boost to his yami's ego.

Marik and Yami's eyes widened.

"How-?" Malik cut in, obviously feeling left out.

"Anyway, Yug how you woke Yami up. Both of you are usually later than all of us." By now everyone had their head turned to the quiet one who was just smiling at the whole conversation, Yami blushed, his face a new shade of red.

"Se-cret." Yugi grinned cutely as Yami let out a relieved sigh. Yugi tried walking away to class but he was caught by the three ukes who was now pouting cutely and irresistably at him. Yugi blushed, his determination float with the wind.

"No sex for a week." The four semes paled visibly as their ukes nod in appreciation. Right then and there Ryou started thinking.

"Ba-ku-ra." Bakura gulped seeing his hikari's devious smile.

"You know the new cafe you said you won't ever go." Bakura nodded.

"Maybe you'd like to reconsider it?" The three other couples was so into the .

The thought of not having **it** for a week was crashing down on him, so numbly he nodded.

"Thank you." Ryou practically glomped Bakura. Bakura smiled. Hugs. He could get used to this. He held his Hikari tighter for more contact. Very used to this.

Malik looked at the happy couple feeling a bit envious.

"Marik, could we?"

Marik promptly fainted at the thought.

---------------------------------------

Ok so this my lousy attempt at a humourous fic anyway. Hope you like it. I don't know but I want you guys to tell me would you like another fic, no angst, just fluffy.

The pairings are the same as this fic, kaez?

1. Summary: Bakura did something horrible, now he got Marik,Yami, Seto and himself into trouble because of their problems. They're turned into chibis, what's Malik, Yugi, Joey and Ryou to do? ( The story is over-used. I know. But I promise it'd be a bit different, k?"

A/N : They're not together yet. Only when the stories progresses then they'll become a couple, K?

Now a short preview for ya'll.

_Chibi Bakura hid in the corner, closing his eyes with his small hands, counting. Ryou confused walked up to him and shook him gently._

_"Bakura what are you doing?" Chibi Bakura looked up at Ryou excited._

_"Countwing."_

_"What for?"_

_"Hide-and-sweek." Ryou blinked as Bakura jumped up and down._

_"If I find, send them to shadow realm." Chibi Bakura continued. Ryou sweatdropped seeing chibi Bakura grinned at the thought._

_"But no one's hiding." It was chibi Bakura's turn to blink, confused._

_"Stupid Wyou, if they hide, how 'ruka gowing to find thwem?" Ryou scratched the back of his head, he forgot Bakura always like to win._

_"But that's the whole point of the game." Ryou explained gently. Lil' Bakura seemed to think it over._

_" Then send them to Shadow Wealm?" _

2. Summary: Bakura, Marik, Yami are stepbrothers and living in one house. All of them are lonely so they are given angels to take care of them. Would this be a dream come true or a nightmare gone wrong?

A/N : Pairings same

_Yami stomped furiously down the hall, he had a naked 'angel' in his bed, his hair is in a mess and now one of his annoying brothers was screaming for help. He walked down the stairs fuming. Why was God doing this to him?_

_"What do you want now?" He froze in his tracks when he saw the scene before him._

_"It's not what you're thinking." How could Marik know what he was thinking? There, in front of him was his younger brother crushing his naked doppleganger under his body. He knew his brother was a pervert but not till this extent._

_"MARIK!" Marik tried to explain his innocence. _

_"I...I...I trip-tripped. And he-he broke my fall." He pointed to his doppleganger._

_"Then why pray tell, are you still on him." Marik looked below into the others face and screamed backing away._

_"AAAHH!! RAPE!!" Yami boinked Marik's head._

_"From the way I see it, **You** were raping him!"_

So could you help me and choose one of them unless you don't want me to write anymore Yu-gi-oh fics then tell me that also. I know it's breaking the rules or something like that to write a preview onto the author's note so pls forgive me and choose 1 or 2. I can only do one cause I'm a pretty slow writer.

Read and Review. Enjoy!


End file.
